1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light string, especially to a kaleidoscopic light string that generates kaleidoscopic lighting variations.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional light string comprises multiple light bulbs. The light bulbs are serially connected by a power cord. The power cord is electrically connected to a plug. Each of the light bulbs has a lamp base, a lighting module, and a light shade. The lighting module is mounted in the lamp base, is electrically connected to the power cord, and has multiple light-emitting components. The light shade caps the lamp base.
The conventional light string is wound around articles for decoration, such as Christmas trees, dolls, or the like. The plug is connected to an external power source to provide electrical power to the lighting module. Thus, the light-emitting components of the lighting module emit light. Moreover, the light-emitting components can blink so as to generate lighting variations of the light string. However, since the light-emitting components can only provide an on-and-off lighting effect by blinking, the lighting is monotonous and a decorative effect of the conventional light string cannot be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a kaleidoscopic light string to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.